We're going to America!
by Salamence and Flygon
Summary: Tenten has a cousin, she went to visit her. What more can you say? Nejioc, Gaaraoc, Leeoc, KankuroOc..maybe. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: We're going to America!

--

Note: Characters may be ooc. Bad grammer, maybe totaly wacky (so if you don't like wacky don'y read).

Flygon: I deleted the old story but it has the same charaters and pairings.

--

"Hey, my cousin wrote me this letter!" Tenten said as she ran to her teammates.

"Who is she again?" Lee asked.

"Kyuu, for the last time her name is Kyuu!" She yelled at Lee.

"Ohhh...This youthful cousin of yours is Kyuu?" Gai said.

"Yes and she invited me to her home and she said to bring as much friend as I want!" The kunoichi said exictedly. "That's why I'm going to ask Tsunade for permission to bring you guys and the rest of the gang with me to meet Kyuu!"

"The rest of the gang?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, as in Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. I think that's all..." Tenten said and started to think really hard. "Oh us...and who eles? Well anyway see ya!"

-Tsunade's office-

"So Tsunade-sama, can I go?" Tenten asked, "I haven't seen her in like forever!"

"Fine. Who are you going to bring again?" The Hokage asked.

"Um..." Tenten started and took out a list, "Me, Lee, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro."

"Is that all?" The blonde women asked.

"Yes."

"Ok. But if we have an important mission we will ask you too come immidiatly." Tsunade said.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama, thank you!" Tenten said as she bowed.

"Yeah, yeah, just go, I'm busy." The Hokage said as she shooed Tenten away.

-Outside-

'Ok, since everyone know we are going to leave I guess I'll pack for tomorrow.' Tenten thought as she ran home excited.

-Tomorrow, At the Airport-

'Where is everyone?' Tenten thought, 'Ah-ha! There is Neji and Lee!' "Neji, Lee over here!" She shouted.

"Hey Tenten! Where is everyone?" Lee asked.

"Well, they are..." Tenten treiled off until she saw everyone coming, "Coming right here, right now!"

"Hey Tenten! Thanks for inviting us!" Sakura said.

"Your welcome. Come on, we will be late!" Tenten said.

So they walked to the gate and those passport stuff (You would know if you go to Hong Kong almost every year!). Then they got to the metal detector thingy, it was Tenten's turn.

"I'm sorry miss, please show me your metal objects." The man said.

'Kuso! I thought I put a jutsu on my weapons! Unless...they are after my hair pin!' Tenten thought, "Sir, do you mean my hair pin?"

""Hm..." The man used the a beepy thing on her hair pin and it beeped, "Why you are totally right! I'm sorry, but please take that pin off for safety reasons."

"Grr...Fine." Tenten said and took off her hair pin, makeing her buns fall down. A lot of people were shocked, simpily shocked.

"T-thank you miss." The man managed to sutter out.

"Um...Your welcome?" The kunoichi asked.

-In the plane-

"Please fasten your seat belts, we are ready to take off." The intercom said.

"Do you think the movie will be good Neji?" Tenten asked.

No reply.

"Neji?"

"No reply.

"OMG! I killed Neji in a converstation!" Tenten shouted.

"Er...Tenten?" Lee asked, "Neji fell asleep."

"Oh. I knew that." She replied and blush from emmbaressment.

Ok, the seating arragement were team with team, almost, no one would sit next to Gaara except Naruto (who happened to bug the heck out of Gaara).

Sasuke was next to Chouji and Shino (because he didn't want to sit with the girls). Shika was with Temari and Kankuro (Incase Shikamaru does somthing bad to his sis). Hinata was with Kiba (Akamaru had to be in the pet thing...poor Kiba) and some guy was next to them. Sakura and Ino was sitting next to each other and a werid old guy was snoring loudly next to them.

-A day later- (1)

"We're here!" Tenten shouted.

"So where is she and where is Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Lee took him to the bathroom to pour water on him. He wouldn't wake up!" Tenten replied.

-10 mins. later-

"She's late." Tenten said.

"Oi!" A girl came over to them, she was wearing a green t-shirt with a cat that said 'Back Off' and camo pants, she also has a brown wool hat (even though it was summer).

"Um, If I can remember correctly you are Kyuu?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. I was late because I was lazy and didn't get out of bed." Kyuu said.

"Cha right." Tenten said.

"Hey, at lease I'm not like my friends Sen and Miru! They are like soooo late for things!" Kyuu said.

"Sounds like someone I know..." Sakura mummbled.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Kyuu said, "I hear you sensei is always late?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Naruto asked.

"I have my sources..." Kyuu said.

TBC

--

Flygon:Did you like it? Please review

(1) Well it is like a day because, like, in Hong Kong it is night right? Then it would be day at America. I don't know about Japan. Is it still the same?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 of We're going to America!

--

Note: Characters may be ooc. Bad grammer, may have bad language.

Flygon: In this chapter Kyuu's friends will come.

--

"So, where are we going?" Tenten asked Kyuu.

"To my house. My friends are coming." Kyuu answered.

"Ok." Tenten said.

-In the car/van- (1)

"Wow, nice place." Naruto said as he looked out the window.

"Er..Thanks?" Kyuu thanked/said.

"Are we there yet?" Tenten said.

"No." The driver said.

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"Shut your pie-hole! I'm driving the best I can!" The driver yelled.

"Fine."

"I'm hungry..." Chouji said and his stomach growled.

-At Kyuu's house-

"We're here!" Kyuu said.

"Kyuu! You are late at your house!" A girl said.

"Sorry Honoo. I was picking up my cousin and friends." Kyuu said.

"At least you are here. Sen and Miru is still not here!" Honoo said.

"I know, they are always late." Kyuu said as she opened the door.

"Hey, where are your parents?" Tenten asked.

"They went on vacation since you are coming, they expect you to baby-sit me." Kyuu answered, "They left a day ago."

"Ok. I'll fine a room..." Tenten said, "Hey! Wait! Why is your friend here or is she your sister?"

"1st, I'm not related to Kyuu..." Honoo started.

"and 2nd, she is here because her parents went on vacation too." Kyuu finished.

"Oh. Ok because at first I thought there was 2 of you." Tenten said.

"Dude! What is wrong with you guys! Why does everyone think we are related!" Honoo yelled.

"Yeah! What she said!" Kyuu said, "Anyway you guys should unpack."

"Yeah sure." Tenten said, "Come on everyone, girls in Kyuu's room and boys in her brother's room!"

-10 minutes later-

"That was fast." Kyuu said.

"I know. They finished in 10 minutes.They unpack fast." Honoo added.

"They are late, again." Kyuu said as she sipped her soda and flipped a channel.

"Yup." Honoo said.

"Hey, do you want to do some thing?" Tenten asked.

"No." Kyuu answered.

"Why not?" Tenten asked.

"Because I'm too lazy to get up."

"Fine."

-1 hour later-

"Okay. That it! They are late, AGAIN!" Kyuu suddenly shouted, scaring the crap out of Honoo and the others.

"W-what?" Sakura asked.

"Sen and Miru is late, AGAIN!" Kyuu shouted again.

"I know!" Honoo said.

"Hey! Kyuu! Out here!" A voice said, "Open the door!"

"Sen? Fine." Kyuu got up and opened the door, "Where were you?"

"Miru wanted to decide if she wanted to go or not." Sen answered.

"That takes an hour? LIER!" Honoo shouted.

"Sorry." Miru said, "I didn't know it was a sleepover too so I packed a little...Then Sen told me it was a sleepover so I packed a lot more."

"Fine." Kyuu said, "Meet my cousin Tenten."

"Hey, I could guess you are Naruto, you Sasuke, you are lee, Neji, Ino, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Chouji, Gaara, and Kankuro?" Miru asked.

"Yup." Tenten said.

TBC.

Flygon: Please review.

(1) how do you think she got there? By wheels of course!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 of We're going to America!

--

Flygon: Hello! You might wonder why Salamence is not here, well she is going to write 'The Naruto Gang'.

Note: Characters maybe occ, and it may not be all that funny (sorry) and it might have bad grammer (and sorry again). Oh, and bad language.

--

"What do you want to do?" Miru asked after she and Sen unpacked.

"Let's play mancala!" Kyuu said. (1)

"Er...Fine. Who playing?" Miru asked.

"Me! Oh, oh, PICK ME!" Kyuu shouted.

"Ok you and..." Miru started.

"Me! I'll play her!" Sen shouted.

"Ok, Kyuu vs. Sen." Miru said.

"Ok." Both Sen and Kyuu started.

"I'll go first." Kyuu said.

"Fine." Sen said.

-After the game-

"Ha! I win!" Kyuu shouted.

"Pth. I somehow knew I was going to lose..." Sen said.

"I'm still the undefeated champ!" Kyuu shouted and did the victory sign.

"Whatever..." Sen said.

"Ok, who eles!" Kyuu asked.

"I'm play..." Shikamaru asked.

"Ok!" Kyuu said.

-After the game-

"I lost..." Kyuu said.

"Hn...whatever..." Shikamaru said boredly.

"I lost!" Kyuu shouted, "I'm over it."

"Hey why don't you guy make us a snack?" Honoo asked Tenten.

"Ok, ok. I'm going." Tenten said as she went to the kitchen.

"Hey how about we go to my room to the computer?" Kyuu asked.

"Sure." Sen, Mriu and Honoo said.

They walked to Kyuu's room but when they opened it...

"HOLY CRUD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" Kyuu shouted.

"What? Oh It is good, huh? I just put some flowers in it." Sakura said, "Is there something wrong?" (2)

"Yes! Look at my room! It's so blackish and dark and you put flowers in it!" Kyuu shouted, "All of you girls put you stuff in my other brother's room!"

"Fine." All the girls (except Honoo, Sen, and Miru) took their stuuf and put it in her bro's room.

"Ok guys, let's turn thr computer." Kyuu wispered to her friends.

"Ok." They wispered back.

So Kyuu turned on the computer and went on AOL to check on her e-mail."

"Hey, look I got mail from my brothers!" Kyuu shouted.

"It saids, 'How are you and want you want for your birthday.'" Sen read.

"Ok I'll reply later." Kyuu said, "How about I go get lunch?"

"Sure, me and the others will go on to Honoo said.

-In the kitchen-

"Tenten, can I make my own food?" Kyuu asked.

"Sure." Tenten said, "But don't blow anything up."

"Ok." Kyuu said then took out cup ramen and started to put water in it. After she is done, she walked out but got caught by her "great" cousin.

"What are you doing? Is that ramen? You mom said you can't eat it much and I don't think you should eat it." Tenten shouted.

"NO! I'M EATING RAMEN!" Kyuu shouted.

"Did someone ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Mine!" Kyuu shouted and started to eat the ramen.

"Awww, Tenten will you pleaseeeeee make me ramen?" Naruto said with puppy-eyes.

"No! Only for Kyuu!" Tenten said.

"Fine, if you wanted a poor, hungry child in your house then go ahead starve me." He said dramaticly.

"We have dinner you know." Kyuu said.

"Oh, I knew that." Naruto said.

"Ok, I'm going to my room." Kyuu said.

-Kyuu's room-

"Hey, I'm back." Kyuu said.

"Is that ramen? Why didn't you get me one?" All three asked.

"Because you didn't say you want one and dinner is almost here." Kyuu said.

"Fine." They said.

"What'cha doing?" Naruto came in and asked.

"Eating." Kyuu said.

"Playing on the computer." Honoo said.

"Hey,can I play on the computer." Naruto asked.

"Sure." Honoo said.

"Okay." Nauto said.

-A few minutes later-

"AHHHHH!" A shout was heard.

"What-what's wrong?" Kyuu came running in her room with Sen, Miru, Honoo, Tenten and Sasuke.

"Th-this is-s r-really creep-p-py." Naruto suttered out.

"What is it, loser? Sasuke said the saw the computer, "OMG! What the fuck?"

"What?" Kyuu said as she looked at the computer, "So? It's just some SasuNaru pictures."

"SO? IT IS NOT SOME THING YOU CAN FORGET!" Naruto shouted.

"Whatever." Kyuu said then went to get some ice-cream, but it was fallowed by a 'NO MORE FOOD UNTIL DINNER!'.

--

TBC.

Flygon: Sorry if you are offened by the SasuNaru pictures...I just wanted it to be funny. Review!

(1) Did I spell that right?

(2) I don't like flowers.

--


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 of We're going to America!

--

Note: May contain oocness, bad grammer, bad language and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Flygon: Thanx for reviewing people!

--

Last time:

"Whatever." Kyuu said and went to the kitchen to get ice-cream but it was followed by a 'NO MORE FOOD UNTIL DINNER!'.

--

"Um, can we have the computer back, Naruto?" Miru asked.

"No! Not untill I flame every SasuNaru picture!" Naruto reponded.

"Hey Naruto! That's a really great SasuNaru picture!" Kyuu came back and shouted (Also scaring the crap out of him).

"Wahhh! Don't scare me like that!" Naruto shouted.

"But you are a ninja...Shouldn't you know when someone is here?" Miru asked.

"Um.um. Er, Look! That picture is sooo cool." Naruto said (Because he ran out of excuses).

"That's what I said! I rate it an A!" Kyuu said.

"I know! That is so cool! It's so, so uh...What's the word?" Honoo said.

"Um, beautiful?" Miru asked.

"DINNER TIME!" Tenten suddenly yelled.

Kyuu, Naruto, Sen, Honoo and Miru went out of Kyuu's room and sat down, ready for dinner.

"I'm hungry..." Kyuu said.

"You just ate a cup of ramen the some weird thing, now you are still hungry!" Honoo asked.

"Well I didn't eat breakfast..." Kyuu said.

"Ok! Let's eat!" Tenten said.

Everybody started eating (except Naruto and Kyuu), they had a looooooot of vegetables and only one plate of meat, but Chouji was hogging it all.

"Why aren't you guys eating?" Hinata manage to say without stutttering.

"I hate vegetables..." They both said.

"Great. Another Naruto. What greatness brought us that?" Sakura said sarcastilly.

"May I be excused?" Kyuu said.

"No, not until you finish at least 10 vegetables." Tenten said.

"Awww..." Kyuu whined, pouted, then started eating.

"And what do think you're doing, Naruto?" Sakura said in a disgustingly sweet voice.

"L-leav-ving?" Naruto stuttered out,

"Well TOO BAD! YOU ARE GOING TO EAT IT, EVEN IF IT KILLS YOU!" Sakura shouted and bonked Naruto on his head.

"OK, OK!" Naruto pouted then ate.

Kyuu was stuffing her mouth like there was no tomorrow."DONE!" She suddenly shouted, almost choking at lot of people. (Gee, Kyuu scares a lot people)

"Ok, then go." Tenten said

"I'm taking a shower..." Kyuu said.

"Where's Neji?" Chouji asked.

"In the shower." Tenten said then slapped her head, "Oh, Crap!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" Was heard in the bathroom.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They both shouted.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" They both asked.

TBC.

Flygon: I'm very sorry this is so short...but please review anyway?

Time to thank the reviewers (For all chapters)!

D1G1T4L darknesss: I know, Kyuu's real name is Amaya, but she wants to be called Kyuu. And thanks!

starfire12934: Thank you! I updated! I might start updating late. (Because school is coming)

scharlo: Thank you for reviewing!

earthluver: I updated almost everyday! But thanks though.

Rin Uchiha: Yeah, I did.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 of We're going to America!

--

Note: Character oocness, bad grammer, bad language and Naruto does not belong to us.

Flygon: Hello everyone! I am writing another chapter! Here is my friednd Rin Uchiha!

Rin: Hello everyone:) Nice to meet you! I'm a replacement for Salamence (temporarliy, she is on vacation).

--

"AHHHHH! GET OUT!" Thump!

"What is going on in there?" Tenten asked.

"OWWW, WHAT THE FUDGE!" A girls voice was heard.

"Ok, that is Kyuu. I think." Ino said.

"WHAT THE FUCK TO YOU! I SHOULD ASK YOU!" A male voice was heard.

"Neji." They (not in the bathroom) agreed together.

"I CAME TO TAKE A SHOWER! BUT SOMEBODY HAD THE DOOR UNLOCKED, SO WHAT DO WE DO? WE WALK IN!" Kyuu shouted, "AND ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"YEA, SO WHAT?" The now "Neji" said.

"SO THIS!" Kyuu said and a splash was heard.

"W-what they do?" Everyone had the same fantesy.

-In their fantesy-

"SO THIS!" Kyuu shouted and jumped in the bath tub, then they started to make out.

-out of dream-

Everyone had a nosebleed, except Sasuke, Gaara, Honoo, Sen and Miru. Then Neji came out from the back door.

"C-cold-d..." Neji stuttered and shook.

"So you guys weren't make out?" Ino asked.

"Of course...NOT! Why would I do that?" Neji asked.

Then Kyuu came out of the bathroom.

"Y-you weren't makeing out?" Ino asked again.

"OF COURSE NOT!" They both shouted.

"O-oh Because we thought you were making out.." The group said. (Well not the non-nose bleeders)

"So what did happen?" Honoo asked.

"I saw him in the shower, then I kicked him out of the window." Kyuu said.

"Then I landed in the freezing cold pool. Naked." Neji added.

"AHHHH! You still naked!" Kyuu screemed.

"What? Oh, um...I go grt some clothes..." Neji quickly ran off.

"Your naked butt is still in my mind." Kyuu said then shouted, "MY EYES! AHHH! MY EYES!" Then she fell and rolled in the ground.

"Ok...then..." Sakura said.

"Well dinner is over." Tenten said.

TBC.

Flygon: OK this is short but Rin kept telling me to write another chapter!

Rin: Yup. I even made up the pool!

Flygon: But I made up the Neji-flying-out-the-window thing!

Rin: Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 of We're going to America!

--

Flygon: Hello everyone! Salamence has officaly left California! Here is the replacement!

Rin: Hey dudes and dudetts! (That is what Flygon says!)

--

"MY EYES! AHHHH! IT BURNS!" Kyuu continued to yell.

"Shut your pie hole or I'll shut it for you!" Honnoo "said". (Note the "")

"NEVA! MY EYES! AHHHH! I"M GOING BLIND!" Kyuu yelled.

"Who wants to help me clean up dinner?" Tenten asked.

Everyone ran off...in an instant she said that, and Kyuu contiued to yell.

"Here, have eyewash." Sen offered.

"I need to wash my brain out..." Kyuu said.

"Drink it then." Honoo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ewww...Heck no!" Kyuu shouted, "It might kill me!"

"Then die! I don't care!" Neji said, dressed.

"AHHH! MY EYES! JUST LOOKING AT YOU REMINDS ME OF YOUR BUTT! AHHHHH! THE IMAGE! IT BURNS!" Kyuu started yelling again.

"I'm er...dressed?" Neji asked.

"AHHHH! BUT STILL! MY EYES!" Kyuu yelled.

"I told you, shut your pie hole!" Honoo shouted.

"Fine..." Kyuu said as she rubbed her eyes.

"...Okayyyyy..." Sen said and backed away slowly.

"I going to bed..." Kyuu said.

"Rightttt...and I suppose you would fall asleep right awayyy..." Sen said sarcastily.

"Yup." Kyuu said.

"That was sarcasim..." Miru said.

"Really? Because my sarcasim is better than yours." Kyuu said.

"Well, good night!" Sen said.

-12 midnight-

'I'm still awake...' Kyuu thought.

"Kyuu, go to sleep..." Honoo said.

"How did you know I was awake?" Kyuu asked her.

"Zzzzz..." Honoo said.

'She was sleep talking! What a werido! Not as weird as me though...' Kyuu shout thought.

--

TBC.

Flygon: I'm really sorry. I'm going to update faster but shorter is that ok?

Rin: You need to update The Naruto Gang...

Flygon: I'll update once I'm done with this.

Rin: Okay. Anyway review!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 of We're going to America!

--

Note: Character maybe ooc, bad grammer/language, er...etc.

Flygon: My storys are short...sorry. :(

--

-Morning at 8:00 a.m.-

"I'm still awake." Kyuu said as she twitched violenly.

"Good Morning!" Sen shouted.

"Blah...shut up..." Honoo said.

"Breakfast!" Tenten yelled.

-Breakfast Table-

"Hello everyone! Good sleep?" Miru said as she came out of the bathroom.

"No." Gaara (He doesn't sleep. Duh!), Kyuu (She didn't sleep because Honoo kept kicking, sleep talking, and the other samething) both said.

"Me neither. I had a bad dream." Honoo said.

"No wonder the whole night you kept talking." Kyuu said.

"Sooner or later you would look like a panda! Hehe.." Sen said.

"You are offening Gaara!" Honoo shouted.

"Oops, sorry." Sen aplogized.

"I'm going to swim..." Kyuu said. (Remember the pool?)

"Ok." Tenten said.

"Hey, wait! We just started breakfast!" Miru shouted to Kyuu.

"She uh...doesn't eat breakfast..." Honoo said.

"Wait a minute!" Sen said.

-One Minute Later-

"She can't swim!" Sen said.

"Wow...genius that was smart." Tenten said sarcasticly.

"Was that sarcasim?" Miru asked.

"Er...I think." Sen said.

-Pool-

"What are you doing here?" Kyuu asked.

"Swimming, what eles?" Neji asked.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Kyuu asked him.

"Ate already." He said.

"Ummm...Ok." Kyuu said.

"Aren't you going to swim?" Neji asked.

"Can't. I don't know how." Kyuu said.

"I teach you if you give me your money for a week." He offered.

"Fine." Kyuu said then thought, 'I don't have any money, my parents gave me a credit card. Hehe.'

-After breakfast-

"Let's check the pool, she ought to be there doing something." Tenten said.

"Ok." Honoo said.

Everyone dressed in there swim-suits and went out the back door to the pool.

"There she is!" Sen said and pointed to Kyuu.

"She's swimming?" Miru asked.

"Wait a minute!" Sen said.

-A Minute Later-

"I should really stop doing that...Well anyway...She can't swim!" She shouted.

"Hey, thanks for teaching me how to swim!" Kyuu suddenly yelled, scaring the crap out of people (She does that a lot now a days, huh?).

"Whata-who now?" Honoo asked, very confused.

"Oh, I taught her how to swim." Neji said.

"I'm going to swin! WHEEEE!" Honoo shouted and jumped in the pool.

"Ack! Cramp! OW..." She said and sunk.

"OMG! She drowning!" Sakura shouted.

"Wow...What are you, president of the obvious club?" Kyuu said sarcasticly, "Of course she is drowning!"

"What do we do? What do we do?" Sakura said running in a circle.

"Don't worry Sakura-san, I'll save her!" Lee said then jumped in.

"Hey Lee, I didn't know you can swim." Tenten said.

"I'm swimming? Ahhh!" Lee suddenly started to flap his arms around, "I'm drowning!"

"Hey look! Gaara is saving Honoo!" Miru said, then she took out a floatie for Lee, "Here you go Lee!"

"She was in the water too long!" Kyuu shouted.

"So you mean she needs mouth-to-mouth?" Naruto asked.

"Duh." Ino said and bonked Naruto on the head.

Suddenly Gaara gave Honoo mouth-to-mouth and Honoo woke up with Gaara lips on her. (Is CPR the same as Mouth-to-mouth?) She blushed in a very deep red, it was so red it didn't even look like a color a man/woman ever seen! Gaara looked at her then walked away.

"W-what happened?" Honoo asked as she touched her lips.

"Gaara gave you mouth-to-mouth, Honoo-san." Hinata said not stuttering. (Yay)

"Oh..." She said blushing.

"I'm glad that was not me..." Kyuu said.

"Why?" Miru asked after she helped dry Lee off.

"Because I don't want to be kissed?" Kyuu asked/said.

TBC.

Flygon: Is that a good chapter? I'm sorry if it seems a bit cheesy.

Rin: Yay! I kissed Gaara!

Flygon: I will now discribe the girls!

Rin: In there summer clothes!

Amaya (Also know as Kyuu)

Eyes: Black

Hair:Black

Clothes: A green t-shirt with camo pants, even with a brown hat with a face on it. Blue sneakers.

Personality: Weird and an leader of the school outcasts.

Honooinu (Honoo for short)

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black

Clothes: White shirt with the kanji "AI" on it, blue jeans and white sneakers.

Personality: Energetic and Lazy at the same time. (Weird, huh?)

Sen

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Clothes: A black T-shirt with blue pants and sandels.

Personality: Outcast of school with Kyuu, but is the brains of the group.

Miru

Eyes: Same as Sen because they are twins.

Hair: Same as Sen's

Clothes: Green T-shirt with nice yellow colored pants. Sandels included.

Personality: The 3rd member of the School outcasts, she beriends the cool kids a lot better.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 of We're going to America!

--

Note: Character maybe ooc, bad grammer/language, etc.

Flygon: I am writting a chapter even though it is a school day! Yay!

--

"Er...sure..." Miru said.

"Whatever I'm going to what TV." Kyuu said.

-Inside-

"Hey Kids! What to know something?" The TV annoucer said.

"What?" Kyuu asked the telivision.

"Go to the Dog-E-Dog World! The best fair ever!"

"Dog-E-Dog World?..." Kiba came in and scared the crap out of Kyuu.

"Yes! Dog-E-Dog World! Made by Jim E. Dog!" The TV said.

"Tenten!" Kyuu shouted really, really loudly.

"What?" Tenten came in a asked.

"Can we go to Dog-E-Dog World?" Kyuu asked.

"Fine, fine. It is only 10:30. I guess we can go." She (Tenten) said.

"YAY! We can go!" Kyuu shouted.

-In the car-

"Are we there yet?" Kyuu asked.

"No." The driver said.

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No! Shut your pie-hole! You guys are really impatient. You know?" The driver shouted.

"O-okay..." Kyuu said.

-Dog-E-Dog World-

"Ok. Everyone be back by 4, ok?" Tenten said as she handed everyone their tickets.

"OK!" Everyone shouted.

Ok, the paired up together, so I'll tell you who with who. Kyuu bugged Neji to go with her, Honoo was "Invited" (More like threatened) to come with Gaara, Miru followed Lee as Lee followed Sakura (Kind of dumb of Lee to not notice that Miru wants to be with Lee, Huh?), Sasuke was harrased by girls so he told Naruto to use his sexy justu and pretend to be his girlfriend (But won't Naruto be killed? I don't think Sasuke would care...). Kiba was talking to Hinata to go on the farris wheel with him, Shino was well...being Shino! Ino was with Sakura because they were following Sasuke, Temari was threatening Shikamaru to go with her (rather violently, I shall say.) Sen was making friends with Kankuro, while Kankuro wasn't paying attention.

-Kyuu and Neji's place-

"Can we go on that?" Kyuu said and pointed at the ferris wheel.

"Fine..." Neji said half-heartedly.

-Ferris Wheel-

"Hey look, Neji! Is that Honoo and Gaara?" Kyuu said as she pointed to a tiny red thing and a tiny brown thing.

"I think so." Nrji said as he looked out.

-After the ride-

"Look Neji! A wolf stuffie!" Kyuu said as she pointed at a wolf stuff animal.

"Hey miss! Why don't you give this game a try?" The man said. (The game is like this. You pick a duck and if you have a color you have that prize, if you played it you would know.)

But I'm bad at this..." Kyuu said.

"Just try!" The man said.

"Fine.." Kyuu said and picked out a duck. It had no color, meaning no prize, "Awww..."

"Here let me try." Neji said as he used his Byakugan (No he did not scare anyone the Hyuugas were wearing contacts) and picked out a duck, it had a color.

"Wow! You got red meaning you can get a large prize!" A man behind Kyuu said.

"I'll take the wolf." Neji said.

"Here you go." The man said.

"Here." Neji said as he gave the wolf to Kyuu.

"Thanks! It's so cute! I think..." Kyuu said and hugged the wolf.

-Gaara and Honoo-

"Gaara, can we ride that?" Honoo said and pointed to the rollar coster.

"Ok." Gaara said.

-Rollar Coster-

"Wheeeee!" Honoo shouted.

Then the rollar coster move around so much that Honoo fell and landed. Guess where? Yes, she landed on Gaara.

-Ride stops-

Just then Sen and Kankuro saw them and laughed.

"What?" Honoo asked, unknown that she landed on Gaara.

"Oh, nothing." Sen said and she and Kankuro walked away laughing loudly.

"Where's Gaara?" Honoo asked herself.

"I'm down here." Gaara said. (Yes, Honoo landed on Gaara and her chest was on his face, not her breasts, perv!)

"Where?" She asked.

"Under you." He said.

"Oops...Sorry Gaara..." Honoo said.

"Don't worry about it. come on." Gaara said as he took he hand and walked away.

"Ok." Honoo said and walked away with him.

-Sen and Kankuro-

"That was weird." Sen said.

"I know." Knakuro said.

"Hey look! A puppet convention!" Sen said and pointed at a tent.

"Hey do you want one?" Kankuro asked.

"Ok." Sen said.

TBC.

Flygon: Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 of We're Going to America!

--

Note: Don't own, really ooc (Or not), bad grammar, yada, yada, yada...

Flygon: This is for Rin because it is her birthday. So Happy Birthday!

Rin: Thanks!

--

"Yay! Thank you Kankuro!" Sen said and took the puppet.

"Your welcome." Kankuro said.

-With Lee, Miru and Sakura(?)-

"Sakura-san, please! I will give you anything if you went with me!" Lee said.

"No!" Sakura shouted and ran off, leaving Lee in the dust.

"But-But...Oh, forget it...I'll never get her to like it..." Lee said sadly.

"L-lee-s-san, do y-you want t-to go w-with me?" Miru manged to stuttered out.

"Sure Miru-san. I would go with you." Lee said, unaware of why Miru was stuttering.

"T-thank you, L-lee-san." Miru said happily.

"I'll get you an ice-cream. How about that?" Lee asked.

"S-sure." She said.

-After the ice-cream-

"Hey Miru-chan, what's that?" Lee said as he pointed to a photo booth.

"Oh, t-that? I-it's a photo m-machine." Miru said, "W-what to t-try?"

"Ok!" Lee said as he and Miru went in the machine.

"W-we put in the c-cash and t-then we s-sit here." Miru said.

(The camara flashes)

"AHHHH! MY EYES! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS! IT'S A SASQUATCH! SASQUATCH I TELL YOU!" Lee shouted (He accidentally looked at the light when it flashed).

"L-lee-san, calm d-down, and d-do you even k-know what a s-sasquatch i-is?" Miru asked.

"Yeah, it's a furry thing...Ok, I don't." Lee said.

"Why'd you s-say it t-then?" Miru said.

"Because it sounded cool." Lee said.

"Ok, t-then. L-let us c-continue." Miru said.

(Flash, Flash, Flash)

"I think it is over." Lee said.

-5:00 p.m.-

"I got this wolf plushie from Neji." Kyuu said.

"I got to ride a rollar coaster with Gaara, and he didn't kill me!" Honoo said, excited.

"I got this puppet from Kankuro-san." Sen said, calmer than Honoo.

"I got a picture I took with Lee." Miru said.

"Uh, guys? Lee was sad because he didn't do anything for Miru and now look..." Tenten said and pointed to Lee, who was sitting in a corner of the gate and was using a stick and drawing on the ground. (I love those sences!)

"Uh, Lee? W-what is wrong?" Miru asked.

"I didn't get anything for you." He replied sadly.

"D-don't worry! I h-had fun." Miru said.

"Let's go home guys." Tenten said.

TBC...

Flygon: Ok, this is earlier than Rin's B-day, but I might update everyday all the way to her B-day. So stay tuned!

Rin: Er...thanks?

Flygon: To those who read The Naruto Gang, I'm sorry but I will not continue untill Salamence comes back...Like Next week. I really sorry. I don't write without her.


	10. Chapter 10

We're going to America! Ch. 10. 

-- (I don't have a line thingy….sorry)

Flygon: Today is Rin's birthday! Congrats!  
Rin: Thanks dude!  
Flygon: This is dedicated to you, Rin. And also sorry about your dad…..(This might not be long…sorry guys)

--  
"blah" Talking

'blah' Thinking

Occ alert (also known as 'out of character')! If you don't like occ people then get out now! Bad grammar too, maybe…  
--

Recap:

"Uh, Lee? W-what is wrong?" Miru asked.

"I didn't get anything for you." He replied sadly.

"D-don't worry! I had fun." Miru said.

"Let's go home guys." Tenten said.

--

Now:

-On the drive home-

"You know," Kyuu started. "I'm going to name you Neji from now on, un."

"Er….Two questions, Kyuu," Honoo asked. "One, why did you name Neji, Neji?"

"What? Oh, I meant Neji as the wolf." Kyuu said. "I'm naming the wolf Neji gave me after him!"

"Ok, that answered question number one. So now the second question. Why are you saying 'un'?" Honoo asked.

"I like Deidara." She (Kyuu) said.

'I got competition. She likes Deidara, the Akatsuki guy. Grrrr……' Neji thought and imagined him blowing up Dei with a huge cannon. (Sorry Deidara fans. But I like him too! Neji is just angry and wants to kill him ok? Nothing personal…)

"So you like blonds?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and red-heads too. I don't know why but I like Sasori too! He is just adorable." Kyuu answered.

'Darn it! More competition! Now Sasori, redheads and blonds!' Neji thought angrily.

"I'm so loved! Someone actually loves me!" Naruto shouted loudly in the car (must be magical to hold that much people…) or van thing, crying (like Lee and Gai, the crying then hug, sunset…etc. You know the rest…). Unfortunatly Sasuke was sitting next to him, so he moved a little bit away from Naruto.

"Err….Okay…." Miru said, sweat dropping (Anime style).

"Hey, shut your pie hole down there! I'm trying to drive!" The driver shouted.

"Dude, you use 'shut your pie hole' too much." Honoo said.

"Yeah! Snuggle girl's got a point!" Kiba said, obviously forgtton Honoo's name (and because she was snuggling Gaara).

"What?" Honoo said, "Who is 'Snuggle Girl'?"

"You." He answered.

"Dude, her name is Honooinu, not 'Snuggle Girl'." Sen said.

"Hey people, get off the car van thing thingy! (That is what I say when I don't know something)" The driver yelled.

"What? Oh, the time passes quickly when you are talking to someone." Tenten said, "Who's paying?"

Once the 'Who's paying?' got out of Tenten's mouth everyone ran out of the car as fast as he or she can, but Chouji ran really slowly. (Poor Chouji…)

"Awwww…..Fine. I'll pay." Tenten said.

-Inside Kyuu's house-

"I'm sooooo poor! And it's all you guy's fault!" Tenten shouted once she came in the house.

"Whatever…." Gaara said as he was eating a cookie while watching Honoo watching 'Finding Nemo' at the same time. (I was thinking about Finding Nemo. Hehe…sorry!)

"How come Sai is not here? I always liked him…." Honoo suddenly said sadly.

'I'll killed Sai because she likes him!' Gaara thought/talked to Shukaku. 'Calm Down, dude.' Shukaku said in a surfer like way.

"Hey guys! I found my old drawing notebook!" Kyuu came in scaring people.

"Hello! Did any of you hear what I said besides Gaara?" Tenten said.

"Did you say something?" Honoo said. "Anyway Kyuu continue."

"Ok, look at these I copied (by drawing not printing or computer) off a website." She (Kyuu) said as she pointed to a page in her notebook.

"Hnn….You draw preety well." Honoo said.

"Hello?" A voice said. "Is this Kyuu's home?"

TBC…

Flygon: Cliffie!

Rin: I hate you…

Flygon: But it was long!

Rin: Review!


	11. Chapter 11

We're going to America! Ch. 11

--

Flygon: Hi? Rin: Err...yo?  
Flygon: Whatever...I'm writing this story...

-  
"blah" Talking

'blah' Thinking Ooc alert (also known as 'out of character')! If you don't like ooc people then get out now! Bad grammar too, maybe…etc., etc.  
--

Recap:

"Did you say something?" Honoo said. "Anyway Kyuu continue."

"Ok, look at these I copied (by drawing not printing or computer) off a website." She (Kyuu) said as she pointed to a page in her notebook.

"Hnn….You draw preety well." Honoo said.

"Hello?" A voice said. "Is this Kyuu's home?"

--

Now:

"Oh, hi!" Kyuu said and open the door.

"OMG! It's...it's..." Honoo started.

"Who? Who?" Tenten screamed.

"OMG! It's a guy with black hair with the Konoha headband!" Honoo shouted.

"It's...it's..." Kyuu shouted.  
.  
"Oh, come on! Who is it?" Gaara shouted.

"It's...it's...it's...HIM!" Kyuu shouted.

"WHO? WHO?" Shouted Tenten.

"The pizza man!" shouted Honoo.

"WHAT?" Tenten shouted and fell down anime style.

"All that for just a box of pizza!" Gaara shouted.

"Not just any pizza! It's-" Kyuu said as she got cut off by Chouji, who just walked in the room.

"OMG! Is that the speical Konoha pizza! It cost a lot of money! Can I eat it?" He shouted.

"Err...sure?" Kyuu said.

And they ate pizza and lived happily ever after! The end!

-  
Flygon: The End!

Rin: Yup! It is the end of the story, so review!

Flygon: So push that button!

-  
-  
-  
-

-  
-  
-  
-  
NOT! HA! This is the real story!

"HI!" Kyuu shouted and ran to the door, "Cousin!"

"Hey there, Kyuu." The so called "cousin" said, "How are you?"

--

Flygon: I'm not going to finish right here. Too troublesome.  
Rin: Review.

TBC… 


	12. Chapter 12

We're going to America! Ch. 12! 

--

Flygon: I'm writing for Labor Day!  
Rin :Werido.  
Flygon: -Pushes Rin Away- Anyway Salamence came back! Let us continue this nonsence!  
Salamence: Hi! And Wow! You made a lot of changes! Cool!

--  
"blah" Talking

'blah' Thinking Ooc alert (also known as 'out of character')! If you don't like ooc people then get out now! Bad grammar too, maybe…etc., etc,...

--

Now:

"Hey Sai, we missed you!" Honoo said.

"Hi." He said. (Sai)

"I'm hungry..." Kyuu said and then her stomach growled.

"How about we go to the chinese mall to eat?" Tenten said.

"Sure, but Sai should unpack first." Said Honoo.

-An hour later-

"I'm done." Sai said.

"Er, where did you unpack?" Kyuu asked him.

"The guest room." He said.

"We don't have a guest room..." She said slowly while turning her head (like a no).

"You don't? But the room had a lot of space and a purple bed!" Sai said.

"That...was the garage...The bed was when I was a kid and spilled juice on it, but it was never washed..." Kyuu said, almost whispering.

"Whatever, I'll wash it later..." Sai said.

"TENTEN! WE'RE READY!" Kyuu shouted really, really loudly.

"OK, OK! I'M COMING!" Tenten replied.

-Mall-

"Where is it?" Kyuu asked Tenten.

"Where is what?" She replied to Kyuu.

"The food place." Kyuu said.

"This is a mall?" Naruto asked (like Patrick in Spongebob).

"..." Said Shino ( Had to put that in..hehe XD)

"Okay..." Said Sen as she slowly backed away from the two of them. (Naruto and Shino)

"Anyway...Where is the food place?" Kyuu asked.

"Over...there." Tenten said as she pointed to a store.

-In the store-

"This place is called 'Yummmmmmmmy'!" Honooinu shouted/asked.

"Yup." The food manger said.

"Why'd you do it?" Honoo said, then there was a scene change, it became a table with a small light on it.

"Because I was hungry when the people asked what I should name it." The manger replied.

-At the table-

WARG!WARG!WARG! The fire alarm started. (That is what happened today)

"Should we run?" Ino made a suggestion.

"I think so." Tenten said, "Ok guys, don't panic, we're getting out of here swiftly and slowly."

Everybody heard Tenten and walked out of the room but only one person was panicing.

"WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO!" Lee said as he ran in circles.

"CALM DOWN LEE! WE'RE OUT OF THE BUILDING ALREADY!" Tenten shouted.

"I'M TOO YOUNG AND YOUTHFUL TO DIE!" Lee shouted even more and cried.

"L-lee-san...We're o-out already..." Miru told him.

"Oh. Hehe...Never mind." Lee said.

TBC...

Flygon: I'll finish tomorrow.  
Rin: That really happened today. We went in a resturant and the alarm rang because someone had set the giant garbage can on fire outside.  
Flygon: Then we went somewhere eles to eat but it was closed...A friend said that today we were not meant to eat lunch today.  
Salamece: Cool. At least you guys are alive! Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Flygon: Helllo, everyone! How are you guys? Sorry for not updating for a while, I was moving and Salamence was in a bad case of writers block (and this is not her story either!). My parents packed my laptop away and didn't tell me where it was.

Salamence: Yo, and hello! We are sorry, we were also thinking up another story because of our writers block (we keep think stuff that didn't make sense!).

Flygon:** We have an important authors note!** **Listen up! We need help with our stories "We're going to America!" and "The Naruto Gang". Any suggestion would be nice, please no pairings in "The Naruto Gang" please. If you are going to make a suggestion about "We're going to America!", the pairings right now are: NejiKyuu, GaaHonoo, LeeMiru, and we need a pairing for Sen, thank you for reading this long a/n.**

---

And now the story you are waiting for….

We're going to American! Chapter 11?

---

"What's going on?" Kyuu asked a man passing by. The man said something in Chinese and Kyuu nodded and the man drove away.

"Well? What'd he say?" Honoo said impatiently.

"You know Chinese too! You should know!" Kyuu answer back in a harsh tone.

"What! Is it my fault that I can't understand?" Honoo shouted in the same way Kyuu was talking.

"Girls, girls, stop the fighting and tell us what the heck that guy was saying!" Neji said.

"He said that the smelly sock broke the crab." Honoo said, in a confused manner.

"Wha-what?" Sen said.

"Er…how about the trash in the back is on fire?" Kyuu said.

"What! You told me to understand! So I did what I can and made it up!" Honoo said, acting innocent.

"Sigh…..you'll never get it right…" Kyuu said shaking her head.

"Hey! Where is Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"What? He's not here?" Tenten asked.

"Er…duh…I knew that!" Ino said, pretending to know but inside she didn't know.

"Where is he then?" Sen asked everyone (her friends not strangers, they would not know if they were strangers!)

"Hey guys, I came back!" Sasuke said as he came around the corner.

"Where were you? And did you know there was a fire here?" Honoo asked her questions.

"F-fire?….Er…I know of no fire." Sasuke said.

_-flashback- _

"_I'm bored…." Sasuke said as he kicked a can._

"_Blah, blah, blah….." The workers in the backroom taking a rest said._

_Suddenly Sasuke heard something about weasels…._

"_Weasels? Where?" He shouted, then he saw something move near the big trash can in the back, "I'll kill you!"_

"_Fire ball justu!" (too lazy to write the other one in the other language) He said. After he had though he burned the "weasel" to ashes, he said, "Uh-oh…Better hope no one sees me…" Then he slipped away…._

_-End Flash-_

"So you haven't seen who set the fire?" Neji said.

"Er…nope! No people seen today setting a fire! No-siree!" Sasuke said, in an un-Sasukeish way.

"Really?" Kyuu asked.

"YES! YOU GOT THAT!" Saskue shouted, scaring other strangers.

Soon the Naruto gang walked to a plaza to get some sushi but…..

"It's closed?" Honoo said, or rather shouted angrily.

"I guess we were not meant to eat lunch today…" Kyuu said sadly.

"Hey! You stole my line!" Neji said, "Only I was going to say, we were not destined to eat today."

"Great minds think alike!" Kyuu said.

"I'm hungry…" Chouji said.

"LIKE WE AREN'T?" Honoo shouted, "I HATE YOU FOOD SHOP CLOSERRRRR!"

"Calm down, man. It's just a restaurant." Sen said.

"Yeah, Honoo-san." Miru said.

"Fine." Honoo said.

"What about that one?" Kyuu pointed.

"Er…why not? We are hungery, aren't we?" Tenten said.

---

TBC…

Flygon: I'm sorry this is not to your standards. I have a writers block and this is based on a real thing so I wrote it with ease.

Salamence: Can you please review or help us make a suggestion on our stories? We'd like to end it and write a story for someone….


	14. Chapter 14

Flygon: **PLEASE REVIEW OUR CHAPTERS! YOU GUY CAN'T BE FREE-LOADERS!!!At least review once or twice...You are leaving this lonley young girl...-sniff-**

Salamence: Not that dramatic, Flygon. **Anyways, please we need ideas on "The Naruto Gang" and "We're Going To America!" So anything is good. AND please review, we need ideas! We wrote that last chapter! Did you read that?!??!!?!? **Oh, and this is a late b-day gift for Naruto.

---

We're going to America!

Ch: 14 (sorry about last time. I wrote 11..hehe)

---

"I'M STARVING!!!!" Honoo shouted.

"Well, what would you like to order?" The young lady waitress said.

"Uh..I would have the soup." Kyuu said.

"Soup." Neji said.

"Neji, I didn't know you like soup. Especially tomato soup." Tenten said.

Hinata suddenly said, "N-neji-kun, y-you don't l-like tomato soup."

Then Naruto said, "Really Hinata? I thought Neji loved tomato soup!", which got Hinata red because he moved closer to her when he was talking.

"No, Sasuke likes tomato soup, not Neji, Naruto." Kiba said, glaring at Naruto for being so close to Hinata (Hehe, I'm a KibaHina fan).

"Did you say tomato?" Sasuke suddenly asked, "Ma'm, I'll have the tomato soup!"

"Ok, sweetie, anything for you!" The lady said winking at him.

"Uhhhh..." Kyuu said, then wispered to Neji, "That lady is crazy, man. Seriously, who would like Sasuke?"

Neji chuckled (Salem: WTF?!?!?! Flygon!!!) and said, "You're totally right, no one should like Uchiha."

"Did you say something?" Kyuu asked, like as if she didn't hear a word he said or she has no clue he was talking about.

Neji twitches. Sasuke twitches when that lady was flirting with HIM!

"No seriouly, did you say something?" She asked.

"Say what?" Honoo asked the two.

"No clue." Kyuu said, then Neji plays along because he did want to argue (He might lose her!), "What are you talking about, Honoo?"

"That is what I just asked! What were YOU talking about?" Honoo said, obviously angered.

"CAN WE JUST EAT?" Chouji suddenly shouted, Kyuu and Honoo fell off their seats, BUT Honoo was saved by sand? (coughGaara'ssandcough)

"Itai! That hurt..." Kyuu mumbled, "Neji, why didn't you help me?"

"Ma'm, I'd really enjoy it if you kept your space..." Sasuke said, while the waitress moved closer.

"Uh...I have the chicken noodle soup, miss." Sai said.

The lady looked annoyed because she was looking at Sasuke, but said, "Fine! I was working you know! Sheesh, be patient..."

"Shut up, lady! Can we just eat?!? For crying out loud, we're starving!" Sen shouted to the lady.

"OK, OK." The lady said, looking defeated.

"Thank you." Sen said.

Soon everyone ordered. The waitress came to give them their food. Then..."Ahhhhhh!"

---

TBC...

Fly: People review! Thank you...


	15. Chapter 15

We're going to America!

Chapter 15!

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Ino screamed. 

"What?" Sen asked.

"B-b-b-b-"

"Spit it out already!" Sakura shouted impatiently.

"BUG!" Ino shreaked.

"Nooo! Joe! You--how could you? You killed Joe!" Shino said.

"When was he here?" Kyuu asked.

"I dunno." Honoo said.

"Wait! I think he was...no wait that was Sai..." Sen said.

"Hello?!? Joe was killed and all you have to say is when I was here?" Shino shouted (o.O unexpected...), "Joe, answer me! Answer meeeeeeee!"

"Shino, he's...dead..." Kyuu said, dramiticly.

"Nooooo!!! Joe!!!" Shino shouted as if he were Darth Vader but then he said, "Oh well, I have a million of them anyways, who cares, Joe no. two-million? Your turn."

O.o

"Okayyyyy..." Kyuu said.

"Can we just eat?" Chouji asked.

"Sure, yeah, I'm hungry." Honoo said.

-An hour later-

"Pay the bill, Kyuu." Honoo said.

"I don't have any money. I though you did!"

"What!? I though you did!"

"Ok, Tenten! DO YOU HAVE ANY MONEY?" Kyuu and Honoo shouted at Tenten.

"Yeah, yeah...I do..." Tenten said.

"Here's your bill, ma'm." A waiter said.

"Ok, thanks. Hmmm...How much mon--! Holy Shit! $193.95 for just 3 big plate?" Tenten shouted an cussed some more.

"Uh...Tenten-san? You're scaring the customers..." Miru said.

"Hm, what?" Tenten look around, indeed there were people staring at her, "Uh...sorry...Pretend you didn't here that..."

"Get out of my shop!" The boss shouted at the gang and kicked them out.

"Ow..."

"Let's go home..." Kyuu said.

-Home-

"Negi is soooo cute!" Kyuu said to her friends as they were watching something on the computer.

"I think he should be paired with Nodoka (did I spell that right, Negima fans?)." Sen said.

"No! Asuna! She is the second main character, she's supposed to be paired with him!" Honoo said.

"No, it should be Yue! She conffessed! Remember?" Kyuu said.

"Nodoka!"

"Asuna!"

"Yue, Yue, YUE!!!"

"SHUT UP!" Miru suddenly yelled out.

"Yeah, we all know Negi is really cute n stuff." Kyuu said.

'Is she talking about me?' Neji thought.

Neji was comeing out of he room when he overheard Kyuu saying "Negi is really cute n stuff' and he misheard "Negi" as "Neji"!

"Uh...Kyuu, why do you think I am cute?" Neji said.

"I didn't say anything..." Kyuu said shaking her head.

"Of course you did! You said Neji is really cute!"

"Ohhhh, I said Ne**gi** was cute not you..." Kyuu said.

"Oh, sorry then..." Neji walked away.

"Was that too mean?" Kyuu asked.

"Dunno." Sen said.

"Maybe you should apoligize to Neji-san..." Miru recommened quietly.

Sadly no one heard her...

"I don't care, just continue watching Mahou Sensei Negima!" Honoo shouted.

"Okie!" Kyuu shouted.

* * *

Flygon: Ran out of ideas...I want 5 reviews before I continue...Thank you... 


End file.
